The Purdue University Center for Cancer Research Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource is part of the Purdue University Campus-wide Mass Spectrometry Center (CWMSC) and is operated under the Purdue University chargeback system. The Shared Resource has provided essential services for members of the Cancer Center for over twenty-five years and this service reflects the strength and national leadership of Purdue University in analytical chemistry. The Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource provides analysis services for small organic compounds that are mainly generated in the Medicinal Chemistry and Drug Delivery and Molecular Sensing scientific programs. The Shared Resource offers a full range of mass spectrometry ionization techniques including Electrospray Ionization (ESI), Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization (MALDI) and Atmospheric Pressure Chemical Ionization (APCI) for the analysis of nonvolatile components. Electron Impact (El) and Chemical Ionization (Cl) for volatile components, Inductively Coupled Argon Plasma Ionization (ICP) for multi-element analysis and High Resolution Mass Measurement capabilities.